The 100th Hunger Games: The Underneath
by ThereWillComeSoftRains
Summary: Every year twenty three children die. Every year twenty three families live in hope, then sadness... Katniss Everdeen never won the Hunger Games. There was never any rebellion. So, every year the games continue on as planned. This year is the fourth quarter quell. Twenty three tributes will go in, only one will come out. Who will be victorious in the 100th Hunger Games? *CLOSED*
1. Prologue

***Head Gamemaker Persephone***

_"I'm surrounded by idiots..."_

All around me, people scurry to put the final touches on this years arena. There will be muttations, cliffs, deserts...

This arena has to be amazing. After all, it is going to be hosting the Fourth Quarter Quell.

"Persephone!" I spin around, and find myself face to face with the most known person in all of Panem.

_"President Arianna." _

Arianna's skin looks paler than usual, and there are bags gathering under her normally youthful eyes. Everything about her looks warn out, and exhausted.

However, it is not Arianna's appearence that I'm drawn to, but the immaculate looking file that she's clenching in her hands.

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence that Arianna fortunately breaks by clearing her throat.

"Persephone," Arianna says, "I'm so sorry to just interrupt you at a time like this. I mean, after all the Games are in a few weeks..."

I nod attentively as Arianna continues to speak, "Anyways, I hope it's not to late to turn in a new idea for this years arena."

I watch as Arianna hands the file that she's been clutching in her hand to me.

I shake my head quickly, "Madam President, I'm afraid I cannot alter anything about the arena. It's been in construction for the past fifteen years! I have no authorization to go through with any of this! Besides, even if I was able to redesign the arena legally, there's just no time to. After all, the games are in three weeks..." I stop speaking the moment that I notice how enraged Arianna's become by my statement.

"I'm sorry! Last time I checked, _I _run this counrty. _I _get the final say in everything, including this arena! Now, I want you to finish the new arena by next week, or I'll find someone else who can," Arianna says softly.

I bob my head up and down, "Yes, Madam President. I understand, I'll have the new arena done by tomorrow."

"Good. I trust you won't dissapoint me, Persephone."

I don't watch as Arianna walks away, but I do listen to the familiar _click-clack _of her heels echoing across the linoleum floor.

_"This is going to be a busy week..."_

* * *

**Hello people of the internet! I hope you liked the beginning of the story so far! Please feel free to submit a couple of tributes to me (The maximum amount that you can submit is two). **


	2. SYOT Form

**Hello fellow stalke-I mean readers! My name is Emma, and I absolutely love the Hunger Games! So, I've decided to do an SYOT, and test out my writing skills a little bit. So, feel free to submit anytime! This is like a first come first serve thing, but I'm looking for really developed and thought out characters. All I ask is that not every single tribute I receive ends up with a sad backstory, and that each tribute has some traits I can play with (pyromaniac, hydrophobic, agoraphobic, kleptomaniac, claustrophobic, sadistic, etc.,). If you submit a character to me I want it done my PM, (although I will also accept tributes sent to me in a review). I will not accept any characters that have been sent to other SYOT stories. If I found out that the character that you sent me has been submitted in other stories I will end them. If they end up winning the games, I will kill them off in the sequel I plan on making. Thank you for reading my little lecture. I apologize for rambling, it's a tendency of mine. Before I go, I'd just like to thank all the people who will send me tributes. I look forward to writing about them, and _May the odds be ever in your favor..._**

**SYOT Form-**

Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Gender:

Age:

District (Put down 3 choices):

Appearence (Body type, Height, Eyes/Hair, etc):

Personality:

History:

Family (Don't just list names! Give personalities, appearences, jobs, etc.,):

Friends (This may or may not be important, but please fill it out anyways):

Reaped/Volunteered:

Why did they volunteer/What was there reaction when they were reaped:

Token (Optional):

Goodbyes (Optional/Might not be used):

Strengths (At least 2):

Weaknesses (At least 2):

What did they learn during training:

What did they show the gamemakers:

What was there training score (Be reasonable folks...):

Interview Angle:

Bloodbath Tribute (If they are, they'll go out with a bang! I'll try to make them be remembered):

Alliance?:

Romance (Even if you say yes, they may not get one/or live longer):

Weapon of Choice (At Most 2/3):

Anything else you'd like to tell me?:

**If ever you can't find this story check out my profile and you'll find a second SYOT form there, too. Also, remember that the sooner I get tributes, the sooner I can write. Thank you for reading so far! I'll have a chapter/prologue up ASAP! **


	3. Tribute List

**Ta Da! Here's the Tribute List. There's still plenty of spots on it, so please submit some tributes people. Anyways, you are allowed to submit two tributes. If you ask me to reserve a tribute for you I'll only keep them reserved for at most a week, because I don't want people to think I'm lazy if I don't post a chapter immediately. Thank you for reading, and please, submit away! **

***District 1 - Luxury* **

Female: Anja Ilsa Roth ~ 13 ~ Dagger || Throwing Knives

Male: Jet Emerson ~ 17 ~ Knives

***District 2 - Masonry***

Female: Karianne "Kairi" Lontaine ~ 18 ~ Whip || Throwing Knives || Dagger

Male: Apollo Cheria ~ 15 ~ Sword || Spiked Shield

***District 3 - Technology* **

Female: Fawn Strider ~ 16 ~ Daggers

Male: Cable Technikk ~ 13 ~ Explosives || Lighter

***District 4 - Fishing* **

Female: Pacifica Voclain ~ 15 ~ Spear || Slingshot

Male: Cedric Roosevelt ~ 16 ~ War Club || Small Blades

***District 5 - Power* **

Female: Liliathe "Lily" Sedocia ~ 14 ~ PENDING

Male: Callum Joyce ~ 15 ~ Short Sword

***District 6 - Transportation* **

Female: Natasha "Tasha" Esdale ~ 14 ~ Meat Hook || Spear || Fishing Wire

Male: Jaken "Jak" Dennis...14...Spear

***District 7 - Lumber* **

Female: Lakin Aaralyn Woode ~ 15 ~ Axe

Male: David O'Connor ~ 16 ~ Sword || Axe || Knives

***District 8 - Textiles* **

Female: Calico Brassard ~ 13 ~ Baton || Bolas || Spiked Gloves

Male: Felix Bernard...14...Knife / Rope

***District 9 - Grain* **

Female: Elvira Wade ~ 17 ~ Sickle || Machete

Male: Carter Longdown ~ 12 ~ Knives

***District 10 - Livestock* **

Female: Brandi Talon ~ 15 ~ Pitch Fork || Metal Claws

Male: Zak Salah al-Din ~ 16 ~ Wooden Planks || Hoe

***District 11 - Agriculture* **

Female: Alethea Rainar ~ 15 ~ Knives

Male: Castor Lennan ~ 13 ~ PENDING

***District 12 - Mining* **

Female: Cora Leigh Weston ~ 12 ~ Brick || Rock(s)

Male: Bruno James ~ 13 ~ Brass Knuckles || Boomerang || Bow & Arrow

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: You can submit up to 2 tributes! If you do submit 2 tributes, please take into consideration about making one of them a bloodbath tribute. After all, not everyone can make it out alive during the initial bloodbath. Some people have to die...(If you send me a bloodbath tribute, I'll reserve you a spot in my next SYOT and I'll give your main character a longer life!) **

_Hi there everyone! It's me again! Over the past few weeks I've been thinking so much about this story it's not even funny. Right now, I'm designing plans for the Bloodbath chapter. (Don't worry, bloodbath tributes have not been determined yet!) Anyways, I've been thinking so much about the weapons I'm going to "supply" at the Cornucopia. I've been considering putting some other weapons out (guns, chainsaws, etc.,) If you'd like your tribute to get a chance to use a certain weapon at the bloodbath, _**PM **me. _Not review, but PM. However, if your tribute obtains a gun at the bloodbath, they'll only get like three shots (or something like that). _

_If anyone has any concerns about there tribute, or would like to add more details about them PM me, or leave a note in a review. _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter :) _

**WARNING: I do not except characters submitted to other stories! I'd like original characters, with unique personalities/weapons/skills. **


	4. Preview: Failure Is Not An Option

***PREVIEW***

"...This year, failure is not an option. This year, your life is not the only thing on the line..."

_39...38...37...36...35..._

"...Remember who you are fighting for, tributes. Think of your families, because their lives are in your hands now..."

_29...28...27...26...25..._

"...No one you love is safe until you win..."

_19...18...17...16...15..._

"...Good luck, you'll need it..."

_9...8...7...6...5..._

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor..."

* * *

**Hmmm...was anyone able to guess this years Quarter Quell? **

**Hello Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the preview. I'm so sorry that it's so short (and kind of choppy), I just didn't want to give to much away. For those of you interested in the story so far, feel free to submit a tribute, and I'll gladly accept them! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **


	5. District 9: Reaping Part One

**Reaping's: District 9**

**Part One**

_District 9 has always been a poor district, but now District 9 has entered a new level of poverty. Most of the population is dying of a strange disease. In an attempt to protect the healthy citizens of District 9, the Capitol of Panem has isolated the sick in slums. Entire families have been sent to the slums, and are given simple tasks to complete that benefit the community, and Panem. People infected with the disease work until they are no longer able to work. When someone infected is no longer "useful," they are disposed of..._

_**Those in the slums live in terrible conditions. Most times, multiple families are forced to share one room houses. Children miss out on education, adults are worked to exhaustion. No one wants to end up in the slums, because getting sent to them is an automatic death sentence...**_

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

I wake to the familiar sight of darkness. I find it sad that everyday I must wake up and work before the sun even shines, and go to bed before I get the chance to see the stars.

Even though the world is dark, I can hear everything moving around me.

I recognize the sound of my younger sister, Laurel's, feet shuffle across the dirt floor. My throat clenches as I hear my mother wheeze, and cough as she tries to sit up. I listen to my older sister, Elaine, attempt to soothe my mother and coax my two little brothers out of bed.

I stiffen quickly stiffen the second I hear my mother cough again. I can't stand seeing her so ill, when just weeks ago she'd been so alive, so happy.

Every time I think back to the past, I get sadder. I don't like to remember the times when my mother and father owned their own house, or when the people around me weren't dying of some foreign disease. Whenever I do remember my old life, it just reminds me of how pathetic the life I have now is.

District 9 has always been looked at as a poor district, but the slums are new. Five months ago a plague spread throughout the district. When it was apparent that there was no cure, any of the "infected" were thrown into the new _isolated _part of the district.

I still remember the day that the peacekeepers came to my old house, and escorted my family onto a train. I remember how all of our neighbors glared at us, as if we were beneath them...

I jerk when a cool hand presses against my forehead.

"Elvira," My sister, Elaine, whispers in my ear, "Wake up. It's time for work."

I simply nod my head.

_Work._

I wouldn't qualify digging graves as _work. _

A normal, healthy family in District 9 would be working out in the fields. My family isn't normal, or healthy though. We're dysfunctional, and sick as dogs. A normal family come home at the end of the day to spend time with each other. I'm lucky if I even get to come home alive at the end of the day, unlike others my age. I know one day soon though, the sickness will get to me, and I'll be six feet under along with numerous families.

I climb out of bed, and let my eyes adjust to the dark. I spot the faint silhouettes of my father and brothers as the walk out the front door, ready to begin their day. I see my mothers shadow displayed along the wall. I try to drown out her coughs, but it hurts me to see her this sick.

I flinch as my Elaine tosses an old dress at me, "C'mon, Vi. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

I pull on my clothes as quickly as I can, and tug on a worn out pair of boots. I still remember the day I first go them, and how shiny they were. Now, they're dusty, and have got holes littered all over them. If only I was able to afford new boots...

_"Elvira!" _My sister, Laurel, hisses at me. For the first time I notice that my mother and Elaine have already left. It makes sense that they would leave early. Being late to work can result in serious consequences...

Laurel and I bolt out the front door of our house, not bothering to lock it on the way out. Why bother locking the only door to your house when there's nothing to steal?

The minute we step outside, we're engulfed in a large crowd of people. Everyone was moving in different directions. Although the streets seemed busy, the world was silent. No one spoke as they walked. The only sound being made was the sloshing of mud beneath feet.

I felt Laurel grip the sleeve of my dress tightly, as we wove through the crowd of people in front of us. Neither of us wanted to get separated in a crowd this big.

Eventually, both of us made our way towards a group of large wagons waiting by a large electric fence.

The wagons were there to transport us to empty fields just outside the district. When the plague first hit District 9, everyone who died was buried in a local cemetery. Within the first month, there was no longer room in the cemetery to bury the dead. So, the Capitol arranged for District 9 to bury its dead outside of the district.

Laurel began hopping beside me, and I could tell she was looking for a familiar face. Even though Laurel was nearly fourteen, she was about the size of a ten year old. So watching her hop around, and attempt to see over a crowd of about a thousand was pretty entertaining.

As Laurel and I near the wagons, a smell mixed with death and decay drifts towards us. I try to find where the scent is coming from, and I let my gaze linger on an plain looking cart. I watch the Peacekeepers as they lift lifeless bodies onto it carelessly.

I stare at those who I'll most likely end up burying today. As I walk by each cart I memorize how their faces look, how parched their lips are, and how their bones pop out at odd angles.

Each face brings a pang of sadness. I try to imagine them when they were alive. I picture their faces flushed with pink, and their eyes full of life. I think of what their last thoughts were, and how miserable their lives must've been these past few weeks leading up to their deaths...

"Elvira," Laurel says softly. "The wagons are leaving."

Laurel's comment instantly pulls me out of my train of thought, and I follow her towards the nearest wagon.

I've always hated riding on the wagons. Each wagon is boxed up with no windows, because the Capitol doesn't want anyone to memorize an escape route while traveling beyond the fence.

Laurel and I climb up into the wagon, and the minute we find a seat, a Peacekeeper seals up the only door, and we're in complete darkness.

I think back to my first wagon ride just a few months ago. Despite the fact that I was almost eighteen, I clung to my mother who sat by my side as if I were a five year old. I remember how she comforted me by pointing out all the cracks in the wagon that allowed us to see glimpses of the outside world as we rode field after empty field...

I blink my eyes, and it's almost as if I've been transported back to my first day in the slums-

_All around me people were wailing, and screaming. Families were being torn apart, and squished into wooden coffins that kept going beyond the fence full, but returning empty._

_Mere minutes ago I'd watched in horror as my father and siblings had been shipped off. Now, I was alone with my mother._

_Her face was paler than usual, and there were dark bags gathering under her eyes. She looked exhausted, yet she clung to me with all of her strength as if I was an anchor._

_A pair of arms gripped my arms and began tugging me off towards a wagon._

_"Mom!" I screamed. I clung to her for dear life now, and I was thankful when she held on to me, too._

_I was suddenly yanked away from my mother, and felt myself being tossed into a wagon._

_"No! Mom! Mommy!" I shouted blindly, trying to turn around toward the crowd behind me._

_Before I could even get the chance to look out at the crowd though, a door slammed and I was trapped in darkness._

_"No!" I sobbed as I crawled towards where I believed the door had been._

_I couldn't be alone...not now...not like this...I needed her..._

_I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and life me up onto an uncomfortable wooden bench._

_At first I was startled, and then I heard her voice whispering gently in my ear._

_"Shhh. It's ok, darling. I'm ok, you're ok. _We're _ok..." _

At the time my world had seemed like it was ending, but as days turned to weeks things got better. My life may be difficult now, but it could be worse. My family is whole, I'm as healthy as I'm going to get, I have a roof over my head...

And most importantly: I'm alive.

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

BuzZzzzZzzzzZZzzzz...

The electric fence in front of me buzzed.

_"Stupid fence..."_

I find it funny how the people of District 9 think that the fence is always on. Little do they know, it turns off periodically throughout the day.

_"Any second now..."_

I pull out an old pocket watch that I'd been paid with for doing an odd job once. I watched as the second hand ticked quickly across the face of the clock.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

The buzzing stopped.

If I wanted to, I could easily escape this district. I could start my own life in the wild, and be free of the pathetic excuse of a life I've been living.

In a matter of seconds I would be free...

I step forward slowly, then stop.

I could easily escape if I want to. I know the fences schedule, and have enough emergency escape routes if I ever had to leave in a hurry...

Yet, I stay.

_"One day you'll go, and never look back. You'll leave this godforsaken district, and start your own life elsewhere. No more starving, no more living in poverty..."_

_BuzzzZZZZZzzzZzzZzzzzz..._

The fences annoying buzzing began again, and I knew that my only opportunity to escape today was gone.

_"One day..."_

In the distance a loud bell chimes, reminding me that the Reaping is today.

Usually I wouldn't care about the Reaping, but today my name will be entered along with about a thousand other unfortunate souls.

I don't want to think about who will be chosen to fight in the arena this year. After all, the odds have never exactly been in District 9's favor. This year's tributes are guaranteed to have a smaller chance of winning, especially since the plague has it. It doesn't help that this year is a Quarter Quell, and two kids from District 9 with no weapon experience are going to be forced to fight trained killers...

I trudge alongside the fence that has been keeping me separated from the outside world since I was born, letting the faint buzz sound emitting from it drown out my thoughts. I didn't want to think on a day like today.

I was so busy concentrating on the noises coming from the fence, that I almost didn't notice the sound of hoofs trotting along the ground.

I instinctively ducked down attempting to hide myself in the tall grass surrounding me. In the distance large, boxed-up wooden carts were being pulled forward along the grassy plains just beyond the fence.

Each wagon looked exactly the same, except for a few smaller carts that brought up the rear.

There was something eerily familiar about the wagons in the distance...

Back when the plague first hit District 9, entire families would be loaded into them, and never heard from again.

_"What are the wagons doing outside the fence? Is the Capitol just...letting them go?"_

Deep down I knew the Capitol would never let anyone from the district go alive. There had to be more to this...

As each wagon passed, the world around me grew silent.

Silence...

The fence.

The fence was no longer buzzing.

_"Something isn't right here..."_

The wagons began to become faint silhouettes in the distance, and I couldn't help but wonder where they were going...

_"There's only one way to find out."_

Before I even knew what I was doing I climbed up the fence, and hopped over onto the other side.

Under normal circumstances, I would've felt _free_. But right now, I only wanted to find out one thing: Where those wagons were going.

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

Somewhere behind me on the wagon a baby was crying.

I kept waiting for a mother to soothe it, but no kind words ever came. The child never stopped crying, and it's wails continued on.

I knew in the back of my mind that the baby had no mother; I knew that it must've been an orphan.

There were no orphanages in the slums, so usually younger children died around the same time that their parents would.

Six months ago I would've pitied that child. Now, I only view it as another mouth to feed; A waste of space.

_"What's happening to me?"_

A part of me wanted to find the screaming child and hug them tightly until they stop breathing, and to end the suffering that will face them in the near future.

The slums are no place for children. No child should starve, or work long hours each day...

No child should have to suffer.

The wagon suddenly stops. The world around me goes silent, except for the child's wails which have gotten worse.

The door to the wagon swings open, and an angry Peacekeeper shines a flashlight inside.

Everything seems to be moving so quickly.

Within seconds the Peacekeeper has a flailing five year old in his grasp, the same one who has been crying this entire time.

The five year old screeches loudly as the Peacekeeper yanks them out of the wagon, and slams the door behind him.

For a few moments the child continues sobbing. Then, a gunshot echo's.

The crying has stopped.

The wagon starts moving again.

I hear a few sniffles in the wagon, and I feel Laurel's tears on my shoulder.

Everyone seems to be mourning the child in their own way. Some say soft prayers, others shed tears.

I sit still in the darkness, trying to process what has just happened. I think about the child, and their family...

I wait for tears to streak down my face.

The tears never come.

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

_Boom._

A gunshot echo's in the distant, and I instantly freeze.

I've been following the little wagon train for a little over a half an hour now, yet I've haven't been able to get close to the wagons.

Everywhere the wagons go, Peacekeepers seem to follow.

_"What's in them that's so important?"_

I continued pursuing the wagons, and eventually they all pulled to a stop in a barren field.

For miles all around, mounds of dirt were stacked up around the edges of the field. In the fields center were thousands of freshly dug graves that had already been filled with pale corpses.

A stench filled the air, and it took all of my strength to keep from vomiting.

I wanted to leave, I wanted to run back to the safety within the fence of District 9. Yet, curiosity kept me from leaving.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

I crept closer to the field, trying to get a better look at the barren landscape laid out before me.

Peacekeepers were everywhere I looked, and they swarmed around the wagons like bees. I noticed how their gaze lingered on the horizon, trying to spot potential threats; The way they held their guns, not afraid to shoot.

I waited for most of the Peacekeepers to look away before I dove behind a huge mound of dirt that was just beside the field. Slowly I crawled up to the top of the mound so I could have a birds eye view of everything below me.

Nothing seemed to have changed since I'd first arrived. Peacekeepers still guarded the wagons, the world was still; Nothing had changed.

Then, a Peacekeeper made a move towards the nearest wagon, and a large latched door swung open. I expected to see more dead bodies. Instead, I saw a dozen people all huddled together.

One by one the people climbed out of the wagons, each taking a shovel and disappearing into the field.

I found myself searching the crowd for familiar faces. I spotted old teachers, neighbors, friends; So many people who I'd thought I'd lost were actually alive...

Although every fiber in my being wanted to run to those I knew, and take them back home I just couldn't force myself to move. I knew deep down if I saved them, that my family would pay the price for my own stupidity.

So I stayed still.

My gaze wandered over to another wagon, and my heart began to ache when I saw to girls, most likely sisters, clinging to each other. When I saw them, I couldn't help but think about my own family...

I still remember when the plague first hit District 9, and how my family reacted. My family has always been poor. We live in the worst part of the district, and barely have enough to eat. Yet, we've come this far. We're still healthy. We're still safe.

Then, I look at all the other families who'd been better off than mine to begin with, and now they're infected with the plague.

I don't know why my family was spared the suffering that others have had to go through, but we were. And I'd like to think everything happens for a reason.

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

The minute the wagons stopped, I prepared myself for the hell that awaited us just outside the doors.

Every day work was the same. The wagons stop while its passengers exit, and labor on for long hours in the hot sun.

A few months ago, I would've cringed at the thought of field work. After all, a few months ago my family was pretty wealthy. Now, we barely get enough to eat.

The moment that the wagon door opened though, I knew things would be different today.

Outside the wagons I noticed that anyone older than eighteen was being sent off into the fields, along with numerous younger children.

Everyone else was being sorted into groups. It didn't take me long to figure out how they were sorting us.

_Age..._

Everyone was in their own age groups. All the twelve year olds were together, and the same went for thirteen year olds and fourteen year olds.

_"The Reaping..."_

I've been in the slums for months now, with barely any recollection of time. It doesn't surprise me that I didn't know today was the Reaping.

Laurel was gripping my arm tighter than before now. She must've figured out what's happening, too.

"Elvira!"

_That voice..._

"Elvira!"

I flinched when I heard the voice again, one I'd never be able to forget- not even in a million years.

_Mom!_

I spun around and saw my mother struggling against a Peacekeepers grasp, her arms extended towards me, as if she intended on giving me a hug.

My mother was hysterical, she was sobbing and screaming. When she saw Laurel her hysterics got even worse.

"Elvira! Laurel! My babies!" She wailed, trying to get past the Peacekeeper. "You can't take them from me again!"

I made a move to go comfort my mother, but a hand clamped around my shoulder and yanked me away from her.

"No!" My mother's scream tore through the air as her fist connected with a Peacekeepers jaw.

_No._

I felt myself being dragged away from my mom, and somewhere I heard a loud noise.

It took me a second to realize that I was screaming along with my mother. The Peacekeepers just ignored me, and I felt myself being towed into a wagon nearby.

"Let them go! You can't take them! My babies! No-"

_Boom._

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

Below the mountain of dirt, a crowd had begun to form. I could hear people screaming and shouting-

_Boom._

The second the gun went off I froze, and the world instantly became silent.

I watched in horror as a wiry middle aged woman collapsed. Somewhere in the crowd a girl was wailing, and two younger children were screaming "Mommy!"

Everything around me suddenly began moving so fast. People began charging Peacekeepers, and everyone started shouting-

_Boom._

Another gunshot.

I could've stayed as the chaos unfolded, then go back to District 9 and alert the people about _everything _that was happening. Instead, I ran.

I just ran,

and ran,

and ran...

* * *

_***I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Uncle who passed away on 6/24/14***_

* * *

**You all must hate me right now. I haven't updated in forever, and when I do I give you all a novel to read, and I end it on a cliff hanger...sort of...**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry if the length bothered you. I would've made it longer, but I figured you'd all hate me if I did that. I hope you all like the story so far (I'm sorry if you're disappointed with any of this so far, I'll try on making this better.)**

**Feel free to leave a comment telling me what I can improve on, I'm totally open to constructive criticism. After all, I'm hoping that all of your suggestions and idea's will help me make this story better.**

**A quick note to the creator of Elvira: I absolutely loved Elvira the moment I read about her, and thank you for giving me some twists to add to the story such as the slums and the plague. So far you've played a major role in molding my story, and I look forward to writing about any Elvira and any other characters you may send me in the future.**

**Carter's Creator: I really hope I did Carter justice in this chapter! I was really nervous when I first thought about developing his character, and I put it off for a while. But after I started writing about him I just couldn't stop! He's been a pleasure to write about, and I'm so happy that you submitted him to me.**

**On that note, I bid you all farewell. Again, I'm sorry if any of this disappointed you. I'm really trying my best here. And, I'll try to get the rest of the reaping's up as soon as I can.**


	6. Please Read

Hello Everyone.

I'm sure that by now you've all figured out that this is not a new chapter. Before I say anything else I'd just like to let you know that I am working on three of the Reaping's right now. I want them to be absolutely perfect before I post them, so please be patient.

I already know that not many people will bother reading this, and I'd understand if nobody does read this. It seems like I've been having a really crummy year. I was in the hospital in late April-early May, I fell behind on half of my school projects, I've lost a couple good friends, and now an uncle of mine passed away today.

Updates will be a little bit irregular in the next few weeks. Right now I'm just really busy with life, but I don't want anyone to think that I've forgotten about the story.

As far as I know, I will be unable to post anything else on fanfiction for the remainder of this week. I'm sorry if this post has upset anyone, I just didn't want to "disappear" and give you all no reason.

Before I go, I'd just like to thank all of the people who've been reading this story so far; You don't know how much it means to me that people are actually reading this story.

That's all for now. Stay tuned for my next update, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
